


Monsters

by TheBonesOfYesterday



Series: Empty Cribs [4]
Category: Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Video Blogging RPF, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Anti wants to go to school, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Implied Torture, Knives, Marvin wants to sleep again, Nightmares, hurt comfort, late night with Anti, self hate, torture aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBonesOfYesterday/pseuds/TheBonesOfYesterday
Summary: Marvin, suffering from his trauma in Filled Crib, is comforted by an unlikely brother.





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a little one-shot for Marvin! Just kinda wanted to touch back with him after everything that happened to him in Filled crib.

“It’s not personal.”

That’s what he said. All the knives, all the strangling, all the beatings, all the pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain.

It wasn’t personal. 

Forgive him, but Marvin felt like it was personal. 

“You’re holding up very well Marvin.” That was his voice, the monster’s voice, and it was getting closer, “I have to say I’m impressed with you. Can you still think in there?”

Yes, Marvin could think, but the only thing in his mind was fear. The only thing in his mind was pain. He’d never hurt anyone, so why was he hurting so badly now . . . ?

The monster leaned over him, “Oh yes . . . You can. . . I can see it in your eyes. Such pretty things for such a ruined face. Tell me. . . Do you think your creator did that on purpose? Or were you just some mistake?”

Marvin wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to fire every curse he knew at the monster, but all he could do was whimper. 

“Oh, that’s right. I cut your tongue.” He felt the monster’s hand on his face, “In time it would heal but. . . You won’t be living that long.”

Tears were falling from his eyes, Marvin could feel it, and he hated himself for it. Hated himself for letting the monster see. 

“Oh . . . little monster, save your tears. Soon you’ll have so much more to cry about.”

And suddenly he was being cut open.  
.  
.. ……  
… ……. . . . .  
…… . …  
………… . . . .. …. …… .  
…………… . . . . … ..  
.. ……….. . . . … . 

With a scream he jerked awake. 

For a few moments he just sat there as he clutched at his chest and felt his heart pound. After managing to get his breath back he set about trying to center himself, to remember where he was.

Name three blue things. 

His night shirt, his cup, and his sheets. 

Name three red things. 

The pen on his desk, his books on the shelves, and . . . and the pillow in his armchair.

It had been three months since Marvin had been rescued, and it still felt very, very personal and he thought it would continue to feel that way for a life time. How could it not? His nerves had been fucked to shit. Sometimes he couldn’t even feel his legs to move them, and his fingers had lost all feeling.

His bones had regrown in strange ways, and he have to have surgeries for years just to get everything back in place. His tongue slurred his words more often than not, and don’t even get him started on the shit show that was his mind.

And. . . With a sick feeling, Marvin knew that after he healed, his body would match his face.

Not personal Marvin’s fucking ass. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, “Marvin? You okay in there?”

Marvin had to stop himself from screaming, it was just one of his brothers, that’s all. Just one of his brothers, “Yeah. Just had another nightmare. That’s all.”

“. . . Can I come in?” 

“I don’t need-”

“Marvin, can I come in?”

He took a deep breath, and named three green things in his head before he said, “Yeah. You can come in.”

Slowly the door creaked open, and there stood Anti. Huh. Marvin hadn’t expected him to be the one to check on him, but despite that the glitch just awkwardly pushed his way into the room. 

“Never thought you’d give in and use a door for once in your life.”

Anti frowned, and he glared at Marvin as he came to stand in front of him, “Did you want me to hop in through your window?” When he was meet with silence, Anti snorted, “That’s what I thought. Which nightmare were you having tonight?”

Marvin winced hugging his knees to his chest, “The one where Dark- . . . He complements my eyes.” 

The glitch sighed as he sat himself down beside Marvin, “At least it wasn’t the mouth one. That one always fucks you up.”

“Can we not talk about that? I. . . I don’t need to think about that.” Marvin felt his chest clench, “This one already is bad enough.”

Anti grimaced, “Sorry. I put my foot in my mouth all the time. You. . . You know I’m trying to help.” 

Marvin knew Anti was, even if he didn’t understand why, “You hurt all of us before so . . . What’s making you. . . ?”

“I-. . .” Anti’s lips twisted, “I don’t mean to. I just get these ideas and they burn me up inside, and then suddenly I’m doing them before I can even think to stop myself- And then I’ve fuck everything. Again. But. . . You’re my brothers. I don’t like hearing you screaming in the night.”

Something inside the magician twisted, “Sorry for being an annoyance.”

“Stop. That- . . . You know that’s not what I meant.” Anti was hugging his own knees now, “I don’t like it because it hurts. Me. It hurts me when you're screaming, and I don’t know why but it does.”

Marvin couldn’t help but gap at that, “It hurts you? You? Jesus Anti. You put Schneep in the hospital. He was in therapy for months. You regularly torment Chase, Jameson can’t even look you in the eyes, Jackie hates your guts, I’m terrified of you, and Robbie only likes you when-’’

“Shut up!” Anti had his arms clutched himself, “I-. . . I know okay?! I know. I just can’t help it. I . . . He made me to be a monster. I’m a monster. And I can’t help it. I just- Before I can- It just happens and I’m- And I’m saying things- But you’re my brothers and- and just please. I know you hate me. I know you do. But I don’t hate you. Just. . . Just let me help right now. Because you’re hurting and I don’t like it.”

That. . . Wasn’t what Marvin expected, “. . . If you want to help you can talk to me. Just talk. Nothing fucked up though. Why . . . Why don’t you tell me about that collage you want to go to? A degree in photography right?”

Anti seemed to calm down slowly and his eyes lit up at being given this sliver of a chance, “. . . Yeah I want a BFA from. . .”

They spent the rest of the night like this with Anti chattering endlessly about lenses types and courses he wanted to take some day. In time Marvin found himself slowly drifting back to sleep against Anti’s shoulder.

He hated the monster from his dreams, he hated Dark, but. . . He couldn’t make himself hate the monster who kept a jar to save money for a new camera.

Maybe some monsters just need a brother. Maybe Anti was one of those. Maybe. . . some monsters could heal each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it! Pleeeeeaaaase leave a review.


End file.
